ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36686461-20181222170215
my thoughts on the biggest plottwist in the toku series i have ever seen R/B have ended with the most heartful and warming ending that could be produced and here are my thoughts about asahi being a crystal asahi, from the start, was born as a crystal, an incompleted one, the orginal host of rosso and blu merge their power and then created her when the gyros and ultramen find their new host with asahi being a crystals, we can explain why some of her reaction is just kinda an overacting and not real at all, like when in ep 12, but then again, living with the minatos turn her into a real human being, with all kinds of emotions, not just " i am happy" , she finally acknowlegde herself and then gain enough strenght to fight alongside her brother -> when a person gain courage they will create miracle they created a crystal like asahi, for katsu and isa to have a little sister, that way, they will have something that they hold dear to and want to protect her, therefore gain more strenght to fight, and then can awaken their true power, the makoto crystal and gain back their true power, that is kinda like a test to them, to see if they are worthy or not of keeping the power they create a little sister, so that the minatos brothers will be similar to them, with the same emotions toward their precious little sister, and they will be more sympathy toward saki, who just lost her brothers and hold vengance against reugosyte, lost every bits of her mind to it, and since because of sympathy, they will protect saki in case she just disregard of everything and attempt a suicide bomber at reugocyte, they just know their sister best they create a sister for the brothers, to grab saki attention, not just as a crystal that is the synchronize of the three power, and as someone who is the same as her, but also for her seeing the minatos protect their little sister, she will finally get rid of vengance. in the moment she fight reugocyte, she finally knows that, understands that and and decide to sacrificed herself, that the power of siblings can turn anything possible, and pass down the power to asahi, this is not just the power of bonds between siblings, but also power of sympathy. also, they do that in order for saki to gain cak her humanity, not being a muderous machine anymore, that is why she protect the brothers while calling "nii-san" that is not a reaction, it is a revelation i just have a question about why bother create aizen, he is just a good for nothing to the plot, and even let him be an antagonist for the expo, they can just complete his stories in the series, why let it slide to another continuity. the reason is asahi, when saki, asahi's counterparts, not revealed herself, they need to create some kind of villians for the series so that the brothers could learn what true heroes means. they create a funny chara like aizen only to follow the pace of asahi emotions, create a light hearted environment for the film , with her being very pure, and then in arc 2 when saki finally appeared, the film getting more and more serious to follow asahi grown up, and also to note the brothers acknowledgement of responsibilities.and if they just make a resolution for aizen, they will not have enough time for asahi to show her growth. the reason why arc 1 and arc 2 seems to be so different is because of asahi. in literature, this is call the lever method, when you use arc 1 to make arc 2 shines and finally, why bother giving makoto crystal a name like asahi, not makoto minato or shin, this picture will explain it all the sunshines will always follow them the pace and details of this film follow asahi adventure to become a complte person, and for the brothers to learn the power of family it is safe to assume that asahi is the center chara of this series while i was watching the series, to ep 24, to be honest, if it had not been for saki sacrificing herself, i would have growed tired if this series. it made me thinks that it is yet just again an enjoyable series, that links the episode, on the surface, pretty good. the reason why i bored because all the reaction seems to be so forceful,, the "why" questions just kept increasing, and the forceful reaction too, and the final ep solved all of that negative emotions to become a whole with the series with this ep, to be specific, this plottwist, everything become natural now, finished watching to me just like i have put down all the weight i have been having the past six month all of the plot holes was erased with this well, use the whole series to just emphasize one's developmet is a risky move, making confused, but really is effective when you just be patient enough to see the whole series, that is it if you want to make a prejudice on a series, you just need to see it to the very end, and then think carefully about it, and the last answered in your heart and brain, resonating, will be your opinion about that series] with this ending, i have already seen butthurts on internet raging about they making false judgement just because the series is not serious enough at first i really have to pay my respect to takasue san and screen writer san with this here are my thougts, if you guys have any opinion, share it with me ( especially you, @Mr. Cutlery, i will be waiting), tks for paying your time to read this